Tinker Ed
"Tinker Ed" is the 14th episode of Season 5 and the 116th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Jimmy's love for fairy tales is shattered thanks to one of Eddy's scams. It is now up to the Eds to help Jimmy love fairy tales again. Plot The episode starts with the students of Peach Creek Jr. High gathered in the library, doing homework and reading books. Sarah is reading a poetic fairy tale to little Jimmy, while Kevin is working on a book report and asks them to stop reading because he accidentally wrote down a part of the fairy tale. Sarah, to annoy Kevin, starts reading louder and louder while Jimmy flits around the room and knocks Kevins books off the table until, enraged, Kevin comes over and chucks a geography book at poor Jimmy, who believes in fairy tales, before telling him that such nonsense does not exist and is a load of baloney. In denial, Jimmy argues that fairy tales do exist and intends to prove it to Kevin, while Rolf, worried about the safety of the load of bologna he literally has stored inside of his backpack, is afraid that the other kids are after his secret stash of baloney. At Jimmy's house, Jimmy tries to transform an ordinary carpet into a flying carpet with his trusty stuffed dog Mr. Yum Yum by his side when the Eds show up from mooning the cheerleaders. As he does this, Eddy (who also doesn't believe fairy tales are real) sneaks up from behind and shakes the carpet upward to make it seem like it's flying until Jimmy falls off. Even Ed isn't dumb enough to think that fairy tales are true stories either: he convinces Edd that Jimmy is crazy, which makes Jimmy burst into tears. Edd sympathizes with Jimmy while Eddy couldn't care less, but Jimmy's strong beliefs give the selfish and greedy con artist an idea for a scam. He walks over and tells Jimmy he saw a unicorn in the forest and that, for twenty-five cents, he'd take Jimmy to go see the unicorn if he wanted. Jimmy agrees and plans to take a picture of the unicorn to show to Kevin and prove that fairy tales really do exist. Jimmy is convinced by the costume and tries to play with the unicorn until the costume comes off and revealing the unicorn's portrayers to be Ed and Edd, proving to Jimmy that Kevin was right all along and effectively shattering his love of fairy tales. Crestfallen, Jimmy runs off crying, while Eddy yells out that it's not his fault that fairy tales are a load of baloney. Rolf, who was walking nearby when he heard Eddy's yelling, is convinced that everyone wants his load of bologna and begins to eat it. Meanwhile, Sarah is making funny faces in her mirror when her doorbell rings. When she opens the door, she is shocked to see what's become of Jimmy. Eddy plans to spend the quarter Jimmy paid him to see the "unicorn," on jawbreakers, but Edd scornfully rejects even the temptation of sweet jawbreakers; scolding Eddy for his deceptive behavior and breaking Jimmy's beliefs in fairy tales. Eddy makes light of this, saying that Jimmy will get over it. The trio is given something to feel sorry for when Sarah confronts them and demands them to make things right before sundown. Edd sees that the effect the manipulation had on Jimmy was worse than he thought, so he decides to make things right again. Though Eddy wasn't in on that plan, Sarah managed to change his perspective. Meanwhile, a gloomy Jimmy sits in the sandbox at the playground. The Eds appear to him dressed up as fairy tale creatures (Eddy is a fairy, Edd is a mermaid, and Ed is a dwarf) in an attempt to revitalize his imagination. After failing to be uplifted by this scheme, Jimmy notices a Golden Horseshoe, for which Eddy is obviously willing to pay money. Jimmy gives him the horseshoe for the quarter, but it later turns out the horseshoe isn't really a horseshoe at all. After taking a closer look, the Eds discover that it's just a pair of dentures painted over with gold-colored nail polish. Jimmy's sad cloud disappears thanks to this scam. Eddy is furious, and that doesn't stop Sarah from snapping a picture of the Eds. She shows it to Kevin, who claims to be swayed by the fairy tale evidence presented. This infuriates Eddy further to the point of getting a dark cloud himself, saying that this whole thing was a load of baloney. Elsewhere in the woods, Rolf is shown fat from eating so much bologna. Nazz and Jonny find him, the former asking if he is okay. Rolf tells them that he has finished his load of baloney and lets out a wet belch, disgusting Nazz and entertaining Jonny. Both of them walk off, leaving Rolf lying in the woods with his belly aching. Memorable Quotes *'Sarah': to Jimmy "The little fairy, so little was she her boat fitted inside a pea!" Jimmy: "Inside a pea? Dreamy!" ---- *'Kevin': throwing a book at Jimmy for disrupting his studying "Grow up Squirt. All that fairy tale stuff's a load of baloney!" Jimmy: "Fairy tales are not a load of baloney! They're real, golly gosh! You'll see! YOU'LL SEE!" ---- *'Ed': Jimmy "Don't count your beans before they hatch, little fella!" ---- *'Eddy': to Edd's Kodak moment "That's just the kind of guy I am, Double D. I'm all heart. Right, Ed?" Ed: jubilant "Beans, beans are good for your heart, the more you eat the more you-" Eddy: Ed before he can finish the song "Shut up, Ed!" Ed with his lip ---- *'Edd': for air after being in the 'unicorn' suit with Ed "Gracious, Ed! You could have at least left your shoes on!" Jimmy: the unicorn was a fake ""AAAAAHHH!!!" Kevin was right! Fairy tales aren't true!" walks out of the scam, crying despondently. "It's all a lie. A lie. All of it." Eddy: "IT AIN'T MY FAULT THAT FAIRY TALE STUFF'S A LOAD OF BALONEY!!!!!" ---- *'Eddy': on Ed's head "C'mon, Double D, the candy store awaits!" Ed: "And it's waiting a lot…" Eddy won't hear "…big butt!" Eddy: "Huh? What's that supposed to mean? I ate a big breakfast. So what?" ---- *'Eddy': Edd "Reminds me of the day my brother told me cartoons weren't real." Ed: horrified "Say it isn't so, Eddy!" Eddy: "Yup, growing up sure stinks." ---- *'Ed': Jimmy is now apparently a zombie "Zombie? Ed must touch zombie!" ---- *'Ed': at the "golden horse shoe"(AKA dental retainer) "Horses don't have teeths on their feet, Double D." ---- *'Nazz': Rolf after finding him with a giant stomach after eating the load of bologna "Rolf, are you okay? You don't look so good." Rolf: "Too late, vultures. Rolf has taken care of his load of bologna." his fat belly "FOR GOOD!" causing [[Nazz] to leave] Jonny: Nazz "Rolf's a hoot, huh Plank?" Rolf: "Mama! A purging for Rolf, I beg you!" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Edd flipped over the dental retainer to show that it wasn't actually a golden horseshoe, a row of fake teeth was shown being revealed from the back side of it. However, when Eddy held it up a moment earlier, the teeth weren't visible even though it was being seen from that side. **When Nazz runs off the stump at the end of the episode, she walks on thin air. **When Ed says "Beans, beans. They're good for your heart!" the closed captioning says "Berries, berries. They're good for your heart!" instead. *Plank's book Mind Control for Pre-Pubescents is written by R. Vincent, PhD. Ruth Vincent is the show's producer. **Plank reading a mind control book might be a joke about how he's considered supernatural. This also seems to be poking fun at the implications given throughout the series that Plank controls Jonny's mind. *The pair of green legs crushed by the book in the title card is a reference to The Wizard of Oz with a book replacing Dorothy's house. *Edd's Reverse Psychology Manual from the episode "A Twist of Ed" appeared again in this episode. It is written by storyboard artist Kent Webb. *The Conrad the Lonely Stump book from "Once Upon an Ed" appears again in this episode. *Jimmy's scamming lessons from Season 2's "Ed in a Halfshell" help him get back at Eddy in this episode. *Mr. Yum Yum was a dog in this episode instead of a rabbit or a bear. *Edd breaks the fourth wall by saying "It's going take a lot of explaining to get out of this plot hole." *When Jimmy sets the airline sickness bag in front of Mr. Yum Yum, the front reads "Air-Tonucci", a play on the last name of show creator, Danny Antonucci. *There is actually a deleted scene in this episode where after Rolf engulfs his entire collection of bologna, he hallucinates that Nazz is a mermaid, Jonny is a gingerbread man and Plank is a fairy.Revealed on Scott's Blog Video See also *Feed the Unicorn *Fairy Tales are Real References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5